Being Lazy is not that Bad After All
by VeeA
Summary: Shikamaru found a benefit just being a lazy bum..


**Being Lazy is Not That Bad After All**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

Legs sprawled all over the bed. Arms rested behind his head. Smile appeared across his lips. And mind settled on nothing but doozling into a beautifull slumber sleep.

"Shikamaruuuu!" If only his troublesome friend had not burst into his private room, almost tearing the door apart. It would had been the best of all the best time he had in life. So...troublesome.

His eyes narrowed without opened them to the suspect girl that now standing in front of him.

"What do you want?" he asked a bit irritated.

"Get your lazy body up and do cleaning!"

He knew too well what she was talking about. "Nah. I want to spend this holiday doing my beautifull slee―"

He didn't even finish his word when he felt his body being pushed and he met the hard floor face-first. Earning a growled sound from his lips.

"Aaah! Did you have to do that?"

"Do the cleaning, Shikamaru! Your room is really messed up. I don't think I can stand living here if this room is mine."

"Yes, because this is mine. Not yours."

She scowled. Seriously, was his room really that bad in her eyes?  
>His room was full of things scattered everywhere. He knew that he hadn't done cleaning recently, but that was not because he didn't want to do it, he was just being lazy. Oh...really?<p>

"Get up and go away!"

He pushed himself up from the hard wooden-floor. He knew too well who the girl was. They had been friends since kids, or rather, since they were still in diapers. And experiences told him that doing what was told was indeed safer than fighting with her non-ending rambling speech. She didn't take 'no' as the answer.

So, without protesting, he walked away from his room that being took over right after he heard her mumble something, "When will he learn to take care of himself? I'm not his mother or―."

And he couldn't hear the rest afterward.

He lazily walked to his living room. Not a surprise when he spotted his other bestfriend munching potato chips on one of the sofas there. He walked over the other long sofa and was lying himself on it when his friend asked between his munching.

"She does it again, doesn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you stop her? She take over your bedroom, again."

He didn't answer straight away this time. His mind was working in finding the answer. Why didn't he stop her from taking over his room? Its his, not hers.

"It's too troublesome fighting with her. Too much effort."

"You stopped letting your mother who was willingly cleaning your room because she would tidy your things up and you would find them more difficult than before. But, why is it now, you know, with Ino, you don't stop her like how you used to to your mother."

His friend had the point. Another reason of why he didn't do cleaning because he didn't want to take effort to find whatever he need whenever he need it while let it be in the place after the last time he used it was easier to find again.

He should have angry, yet he couldn't even just shout a word at her. She was not his family which he had to show a dear more than other un-relatively people. She was the most troublesome girl he had ever met. Everytime she yelled something at him, his ears almost popped out from its place. She was troublesome, always talking non-sense non-stop, and when he mocked her about it, she would shout at him and that's when he decided that shutting his mouth up was better than anything. Yet, after all the troublesome things she did to him, he couldn't bring himself to hate her, even just angry.

"I don't know, it's too troublesome to think about it."

"You are just lazy."

"Yes, I guess so."

He continued munching his crispy chips. "What if this is the last time she does this for you?"

He began thinking again. It might be happened. No doubt, sooner or later, his lazy self will only tire her more. And the fact that his thinking was probably right couldn't help him that he didn't want to hear another possibility of her leaving him. Although he said she was troublesome most of the time, it took him time to think if he wanted her to be away from him. It's weird and a pang always consumed his feeling about the thought she stops looking after him.

"Shikamaruu! I've done. Geez! Do I have to come here every week just to clean your room? I doubt any girl wants to be your wife if you're still like this. You should change that attitude of yours and find one." She continued rambling about his laziness and how messed up his room was.

Without he realised it himself, a smirk appeared on his lips. He turned his gaze toward his guy-friend who still waiting for his answer. Yet, instead of answering his question, he told him the answer for the girl's one.

"I think I've found a wife candidate. She wouldn't stop cleaning my room even before become my wife." He turned to face the shocked girl who was listening of what he had said before. "Being a lazy is not bad after all."

And he continued his beautifull sleep.

**FIN**


End file.
